Coda 3x06
by Dyloa
Summary: Le rendez-vous d'Oliver s'était bien passé. Asher et Michaela étaient en train de forniquer comme des lapins dans la pièce d'à côté. Et jamais Connor ne s'était senti aussi seul et pathétique.


Le rendez-vous d'Oliver s'était bien passé. Asher et Michaela étaient en train de forniquer comme des lapins dans la pièce d'à côté. Et Connor était recroquevillé dans le canapé, en train de finir tout seul le pot de crème glacée. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul et pathétique.

 _Oliver ne veut pas être seul. C'est juste qu'il ne veut pas être_ _avec toi._

 _Personne ne t'aime. Laurel et Wes font bande à part, avec leurs petites cachotteries, quant à Michaela et Asher… Bah. Michaela t'accueille, mais c'est juste parce que tu lui fais de la peine. La preuve, elle a encouragé Oliver à s'inscrire sur HumpR, parce qu'il pense qu'il mérite mieux que toi !_

 _Et elle n'a pas tort. Evidemment qu'il mérite mieux que toi. Tu es une salope, un menteur et un assassin. Si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu devrais te réjouir qu'il refasse sa vie avec quelqu'un de bien. Mais ça serait faire preuve d'altruisme, et tu en es incapable, pas vrai ?_

 _Vas-y, gave-toi donc avec cette crème glacée. La seule chose que tu as pour toi, c'est ton physique. Le jour où tu commenceras à être gros et gras, tout le monde te verra tel que tu es vraiment : répugnant._

Aussitôt, Connor sentit une vague de nausée le submerger et il n'eut que le temps de courir vers les toilettes de l'entrée pour y vider le contenu de son estomac. Oh, bah. Voilà comment disparaissait la seule chose qu'il ait mangée de la journée, pensa-t-il tandis qu'il était encore saisi de hoquets au-dessus de la cuvette. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, mais c'était à cause du réflexe vomitif – ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il préférait se dire.

Clairement, il vivait très mal sa rupture avec Ollie. L'informaticien était le seul point positif de son existence, la seule ancre qui le retenait de dériver dans ce tourbillon de folie qu'était devenu sa vie, depuis le meurtre de Sam Keating. Il avait voulu devenir meilleur pour Oliver. Il lui avait caché des choses, mais c'était pour le protéger. Et quand le hacker avait réussi à lui enlever toute chance de s'échapper de Philadelphie, en refusant son acceptation à Stanford, il avait même été jusqu'à lui pardonner. Il savait bien, au fond, que c'était sa faute. Ollie n'aurait jamais fait ça, avant de le connaître – le gentil Oliver, si timide, si confiant. C'était Connor qui lui avait appris à mentir et à tromper. Et s'il avait supprimé l'e-mail de Stanford, c'est qu'il s'était dit que son petit-ami ne lui laisserait pas le choix, une fois de plus. Il avait suffisamment reproché à Connor de lui imposer ses décisions, comme celle d'emménager, ou l'interdiction de travailler pour Annalise, ou d'aller rencontrer Philip le psychopathe. Il ne comprenait pas que l'étudiant en droit faisait ça pour son bien, parce qu'Oliver n'avait aucune idée du pétrin dans lequel ils étaient tous fourrés, et qu'il voyait ça comme un jeu, à la fois amusant et excitant.

Mais tout ça n'avait servi à rien. Connor avait eu beau essayer de devenir quelqu'un de bien, ça n'avait pas suffi. Oliver avait fini par se lasser de lui et de tous ses mensonges, et maintenant il était passé à autre chose. Et Connor… Connor n'avait pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil, ou un repas équilibré, depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement 303. Il ne tenait que grâce à des litres de café et quelques Adderall par-ci par-là. Oh, évidemment, parfois il était amené à manger en vitesse un sandwich avec les autres, quand les Keating Five étaient amenés à plancher toute une journée sur un dossier, mais la plupart du temps il oubliait simplement de manger. Entre son travail pour Annalise, et le sexe effréné dans lequel il s'était jeté à corps perdu, en espérant oublier un instant Oliver et tout le reste, il n'avait juste pas le temps de prendre soin de lui.

Il cachait bien son jeu, derrière sa façade d'arrogance habituelle. Michaela, Asher auraient pu se douter de quelque chose, étant donné qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit que lui (ou presque, dans le cas d'Asher), mais ils ne se souciaient juste pas assez de lui pour remarquer qu'il avait perdu du poids, et que les cernes sous ses yeux s'agrandissaient de jour en jour – jusqu'à l'obliger à piocher dans la trousse à maquillage de Michaela.

A tout cela s'ajoutait à présent le nœud qui lui tordait les tripes à la pensée que Wes, qui était le coupable de tous leurs malheurs, risquait à présent de tous les dénoncer. Comment osait-il ? C'était lui qui s'était entiché de Rebecca, qui avait tué Sam, qui les avaient empêchés, Michaela et lui, d'aller voir la police… et maintenant que ça sentait le roussi pour lui, il envisageait de tout avouer ? Wes, le chouchou d'Annalise, même après lui avoir tiré dessus. Wes, qui avait en plus le culot d'avoir une petit amie tellement normale et attentionnée que c'en était écœurant. Connor était furieux. Furieux, et terrifié.

Sentant que son cœur battait un peu trop vite, que ses oreilles bourdonnaient et que sa respiration s'était accélérée, Connor ferma les yeux et s'obligea à prendre de grandes inspirations, le front appuyé contre la porcelaine glacée des WC. Allons. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir une crise de panique, tout seul, prostré sur le sol des toilettes. Est-ce qu'il y avait plus pitoyable ? Dès qu'il se sentit un peu plus calme, il sécha ses joues d'un revers de main, se remit debout et tira la chasse, avant de sortir des cabinets avec toute la dignité qu'il pouvait.

OK. Le rendez-vous d'Oliver s'était bien passé. Tant mieux pour lui. Connor n'avait besoin de personne, de toute façon. Pff, les sentiments, à quoi bon ? Une fois de plus, il avait eu la preuve que ça ne servait qu'à avoir le cœur brisé. Mieux valait revenir à du sexe sans lendemain, comme il faisait avant. Idem pour les amitiés – mieux valait ne compter que sur lui-même, et ne faire confiance à personne. Quant à Wes… Annalise et Bonnie géraient la situation. Il fallait qu'il leur fasse confiance. Tout allait bien se passer. Il allait s'en sortir.

Il rangea la glace abandonnée dans le réfrigérateur et décida d'allumer son ordinateur et de regarder les infos, pour couvrir le bruit d'Asher et Michaela, toujours occupés dans la chambre à coucher. Il n'arriverait de toute façon pas à dormir tout de suite. Mais à peine s'était-il affalé dans le canapé, le laptop sur les genoux, qu'il se redressa d'un bond, les yeux exorbités. Quoi ? Le fils de Mahoney s'était livré à la police ?!

\- Putain de Waitlist ! jura-t-il en se précipitant pour tambouriner à la porte de Michaela, l'ordinateur posé sur un bras.

Quand, plus tard, ils apprirent que ce n'était pas de Wes qu'il s'agissait, mais du fils légitime de Wallace Mahoney, Connor se sentit juste très perdu et, malgré tout ce que Michaela pouvait en dire, pas très rassuré sur ce que leur réservait l'avenir. Après tout, il savait que c'était Frank qui avait tiré sur le magnat. Et que c'était sûrement Frank qui avait été mettre l'arme du crime dans le coffre de Charles Mahoney. De nouveau, un innocent se retrouvait accusé à leur place, tout comme Nate ou Catherine Hapstall. Quand est-ce que tout cela s'arrêterait ? Quand est-ce que la vérité éclaterait enfin au grand jour ?

Finalement, toutes ces manigances ne faisaient que repousser l'échéance, mais Connor savait qu'ils finiraient derrière les barreaux tôt ou tard. Ils le méritaient. Tout compte fait, il se serait senti soulagé si Wes était allé les livrer aux flics : il n'y aurait plus eu de mensonges, de crises de panique, de nuits d'insomnie... Bien sûr, il deviendrait certainement la petite pute de la prison où il serait envoyé, mais c'était déjà ce qu'il était, pas vrai ?

\- Ça va, bro ? Tu as l'air... presque _déçu_ que ce ne soit pas Wes ? s'inquiéta soudain Asher, le ramenant à la réalité.

\- Ah, non, désolé, s'excusa rapidement Connor, en clignant des yeux et en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je me demande juste combien de temps on arrivera encore à échapper à la justice, c'est tout.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, mec ! fit Tête-de-Noeud en lui donnant une grande tape sur l'épaule. T'as entendu Annalise, hein ? Elle nous protège ! Alors, si tu voulais bien... nous donner un peu d'intimité... J'étais un peu occupé avec ma _petite-amie_ avant que tu ne débarques, et j'aimerais bien pouvoir fêter la bonne nouvelle avec elle. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Asher ! protesta Michaela, mais Connor eut le temps de voir un léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je... je vous laisse. Désolé.

En se retrouvant à nouveau tout seul sur le canapé, fixant le plafond tout en serrant son oreiller contre lui, Connor se demanda encore comment tout cela finirait. Il ne ferma pas l'œil cette nuit-là.


End file.
